


A Light In The Dark

by heatherroseraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Avengers, Fluff, Infinity War, Slow Burn, avengers!reader, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherroseraven/pseuds/heatherroseraven
Summary: When Y/N, a powerful mutant, witnesses the future of the Avengers, she knows she cannot avoid it. The coming devastation forces her to join with Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, leaving her father-figure, Charles, and the rest of the X Men behind. Battling her past, she begins to create her own new future, knowing that the people she had begun to call family will die. Only eighteen, Y/N must use her power and knowledge of the future to save Earth – but will she be successful?





	A Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first upload, so let me know what you think in the comments below. Also, comment what you think is gonna happen later on, I’d be interested to know your thoughts!
> 
> Updates might be slow

I was seven when I began showing signs of mutation. I was starting to use my mind for more than just thinking. I could build towers of blocks without using my hands, build sandcastles without any buckets. Of course, I had no idea that what I was doing was anything but normal. I was seven; I didn’t know much different.

When my mother first noticed what I was doing, she screamed instantly, causing my father to come running from the other room. He went straight over to my mother, asking her what was wrong, checking her for any injuries. She pointed at me with a shaky arm, whispered, “mutant,” and turned into my father’s arms and away from me. I didn’t know what that meant, but I knew my mother did not like it. 

Minutes later, once my father had calmed down his wife, he stormed over to me, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into my room. He didn’t speak, didn’t explain why he was doing what he was doing. I started kicking and screaming, digging my heels into the floor in an attempt to revolt. All he did in retaliation was tighten his vice-like grip on my arm, making me scream louder, with tears springing from my eyes. He left me confused and alone, barricaded in my bedroom with no chance of escape. My heart fell through the floor. Did they hate me? It certainly appeared that way. My mother would no longer look me in the eyes, and the latest contact I had had with my father had resulted in a red mark on my arm. In a bout of anger, I trashed my room, throwing whatever I could reach, kicking and punching the door, breaking what I could. Once my room reflected my mind, I stopped to calm down, breathing deeply and revelling in my destruction. 

After nearly ten days of solitude and meals once a day, I had given up hope. I had lost a lot of weight; my hips were sharp and my arms were weak. I was tired all the time, and the red mark on my arm had turned into a bruise, before fading away.   
At first I had thought maybe I had done something wrong, and that they would let me out after an hour or so. But once that hour had passed, I figured that perhaps in the morning I would be released. Several days later, and I realised how naïve I was.   
I was sat on my bed, staring out of the window, when I saw a car pull up outside our house. I had never seen the car before, but it was probably one of my mother’s friends. With a sigh, I moved away from the window to the other side of my bed. I had been sat here for most of the past few days, staring into space. I was bored out of my mind. 

“In there,” I heard my father say, before the sound of furniture being dragged across the wooden floor and away from the door. I moved back against the wall, as far from the door as I could. The door opened without a sound and through it came two men, one pushing the other in a wheelchair. The one in the chair had no hair and was wearing a suit, but the other one looked less smart, and wore a frown on his face. I feared him.   
However, the one in the wheelchair had a friendly smile, and I liked him instantly. The scary one wheeled his chair over to my bed, and then moved back to stand near the door. My arms tightened around my knees, but I had nowhere to run. 

“You don’t have to be scared, my child,” he said, his voice echoing his smile. “My name is Charles, and this is Erik. Can you tell me your name?”   
“What do you want with me?” I asked, my voice shaking.   
“We are not going to hurt you, child. We’ve come to help you,” Charles said. He had one of those voices that made you believe every word he said.   
“Help me?”  
“Little one, there is something special about you. So special, that your mum and dad want you to come and live with me for a while. Does that sound okay?” Charles said, folding his hands in his lap.   
I nodded. “Have I done something wrong?”  
“No, child.”   
There was a moment of silence, before I said, “My name is Y/N”  
Charles smiled. “Well, Y/N, how would you like to come on an adventure? The house is massive, and the garden is even bigger. You can explore all of it if you like. There aren’t many people there now, but soon there will be lots of other children for you to play with.” I nodded, excited, then unfurled my legs and scooted across the bed until my legs were dangling over the edge. As I stood, Erik crossed the room and steered the wheelchair towards the door. Before anyone could ask, I ran to open the door, and stood to the side to let Erik and Charles past. I followed them out and took the hand that Charles offered to me. Looking back over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of fear in my mother’s face before she turned and walked into the kitchen. Charles gave my hand a small squeeze, and I looked at him. I gave a small smile and shook my head, dispelling all negativity.   
“I shall send someone over for her belongings,” Charles called over his shoulder to my father. In reply, he slammed the door shut, closing me off forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The car turned right onto a long driveway that disappeared beyond the trees. I peered out of the window, desperate to see where we were going, and after what seemed like miles, we came to a stop outside of a castle. At least, that’s what it seemed like to me. My jaw dropped as I stepped out of the car. Charles had said the house was big, but he was underselling it massively. It was made of a brown stone, and was taller than the tallest trees. There were more windows than I could count, and just in front of us and up three steps were two wooden doors, carved with some strange pattern. On the right one was a brass knocker in the shape of an X. Behind the car was a circular fountain in the middle of the driveway with the clearest water, and when I stuck my hand in the water was cold to the touch, but not painfully so. We stepped up to the doors – Charles used the ramp – and Erik lifted me so that I could use the knocker. I banged it four times against the wood, and then was settled back on the ground. We only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened. 

“Oh, good. You’re back.” In the doorway stood a pretty woman. She was about the same age as Charles, maybe a few years younger, and had long, golden, wavy hair. Her smile was echoed in her brown eyes as she looked us over.   
“Indeed we are. Raven, this is Y/N,” Charles said, gesturing to me. I smiled and waved. She smiled back and stepped out of the way to let us inside. 

Charles wheeled in first, with me following and Erik coming in last. Raven pushed the door closed, but I wasn’t paying much attention. I was too busy staring around the entrance hall in awe. There was a huge staircase which took up the whole of the back wall, and came out to fill half the room. There were multiple doorways on both sides of the room, and upstairs there were even more. A single statue stood on either side of the staircase, but before my eyes could wander further, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Raven.   
“Welcome home, Y/N,” she said.   
“Raven,” called Charles, from the other side of the hall. He was wheeling himself towards one of the doorways, to which I presumed was his office. “Show Y/N her bedroom for me? Use one of the downstairs ones, I need to be able to access it.” And with that, he disappeared around the corner, followed closely by Erik.   
“This way,” said Raven, using the hand on my shoulder to guide me.


End file.
